Wild For That Fizzy Stuff!
by Tigers Like Red Blood
Summary: Ginny begins to see that Ron is hiding something. So what does she do? Invesigates with the help of Fred and George.


Wild For That Fizzy Stuff!

Ginny sighs as she watches Ron dissappear in his room once again. Again! Merlin, he's been hiding out in his room for days now. Ginny thinks that he's hiding something but she's not to sure. She knows that it's not polite to assume things. At least that what her mother, Molly Weasley always told her. She decides to take this issue to the two most smartest Weasley's. Fred and George.

"Fred, George have you noticed something different about Ron lately?" Ginny asks curiously. Fred and George exchange glances.

"Actually, I have," admits Fred. "Is it his hair?"

"Or it his face?" suggests George.

"No, I think he's hiding something in his room," Ginny states. "I was just wondering if you guys were wondering the same thing."

"Now that you think of it, I have noticed that!" Fred exclaims, "he's been dissapearing in his room lately. He looks very suspicious when he does this too."

"Exactly!"

"Maybe he's hiding a kitten," George says thougthfully.

"Or a puppy!"

"I think it's bigger then a kitten and a puppy guys," Ginny says.

"Fred are you thinking what I'm thinking?" George asks.

"I dunno. What are you thinking George?" Fred grins.

"Hermione!"  
"Eww gross! Don't put nasty images in my head. C'mon, lets just go and check out Ron's room to see if he's hiding anything alright? And if it is Hermione well, then that is a different story!" Ginny exclaims. She is sickened by what Fred and George had suggested. Hermione hiding out in Ron's room. . . GROSS!

"You're right young sister. Let's go and see what Ronniekins is hiding!" Exclaims Fred. The three of them soon make their way upstairs torwards Ron's room.

When they reach Ron's room, they hear a loud CLICK! And they all look at each other with a questioning look upon their faces.

"Merlin what was that?" Fred asks.

"I dunno," admits Ginny, "but there's only one way to find out!"

"On a count of three. One, two, three!"

At three, the three of them barges in. They all gasp to see Ron holding a can. A can that reads Coke Cola.

"Ah! What is that?" George asks. "That's not a kitten!"

"OR a puppy!" Fred chimes in.

"It's a... Cola!" Ginny bursts.

"A what?" said George and Fred in unision.

"A cola. You know, coke cola. It's a muggle drink. Hermione brought one to The Burrow once a few Summer's ago and I tried some. It's excellent. And addicting," Ginny explains.

"Ooo, Ron can I please have a sip?" Fred asks.

"We'll be your favorite brother!" George insists.

"NO!" Ron snaps. "Hermione sent me a box full of coke cola's and they're my first real gift from her. You can't have any!"  
"Please?"

"NO"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Pretty please on sugar and top?"

"MERLIN FRED AND GEORGE! I SAID NO! NOW WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE SO THAT I CAN DRINK THIS IN PEACE!" Ron hollers loudly.

"Fine."

"We'll just come back later," Fred whispers. "When he's asleep!"

"Oh you guys are absolutely horrible," Ginny says as they walk out.

"What? It was your idea!"

"Yeah but I'm not the one sneaking into my brother's room in the middle of the night." Ginny explains.

"You're just jealous," Fred says.

"Sure Fred. Sure."

Later that night. . .

At about midngiht, Fred and George sneak upstairs torwards Ron's room.

"Shh," whispers Fred. "Wouldn't want to wake anyone up."  
"You're right, if we wake up mum that would ruin everything," agrees George. They tip toe torwards Ron's room and opens the door.

"Now where does he keep this stuff?" Fred wonders.

"Who knows," said George with a shrug. "Let's just look around!"

"SHH!"

"You're going to be the one waking him up with all that 'shhing,'" George says more quietly.

Fred rolls his eyes at his twin brother and finally spots a can on Ron's desk. "Bingo," he states. He turns to George. "Want to split one?"

"Sure."

They quietly took the can out of Ron's room and then torwards their room which is downstairs.. They turn on the light and grin triumphantly at each other. Suddenly, they begin to hear footsteps upstairs and knows that it's Ron since he's right above them.

"Quick!" Fred says.

George opens the can and he takes a quick sip and grins. "This stuff is bloody good!"

"Let me try some!" Fred exclaims.

George passes the can of coke to Fred who takes a sip of it and also grins. "This is good. No wonder Ron was so reluctant of letting us have any.

After drinking the can, they dispose the can in their garbage and yawn tiredly.

"We should probably get some sleep," says Fred.

"Yeah you're right," George agrees. They both go to sleep and await for the sun to rise.

The next morning. . .

The next morning, Fred and George wake up and make their way torwards the kitchen. Soon, they hear Ron's holler. It wasn't a very happy holler either.

"FRED AND GEORGE! WHERE'S MY CAN OF COKE?"

Fred and George glance at each other nervously, "should we probably start running now?"

George nods, "probably."

When George says this, the two twins began to run out of the kitchen and runs to their room and locks their room with a loud CLICK.

Fin


End file.
